Plague
by Starbolt180
Summary: A plague of deadly spiders make the titan tower their web... with no way to escape, the titans have to work together to stay alive, and to keep their wits about them... But how long will Robin remain sane when the girl he loves is bitten? Rob&Star BB
1. Plague of Spiders

**Ok this is my first chapter... so please enjoy. Another one will be coming out shortly...**

* * *

Inside the titan tower, all was quiet... The world outside was devastating... It had rained all day, and all night for the past three weeks. This rain did, however, attract the oddest insects, and arachnids. During the day, all the titans did, was sit and watch t.v, or train in the training room. Of course if it rained, Raven was usually in her room with her books, and was meditating. However, this did not stop Robin from doing everyday things. Especially the day that he found **sixteen brown recluse spiders** in the basement. He decided to put them in a jar, where they could not escape, and then rushed up to show the rest of the team. 

"Hey team... look what I found in the basement!" Robin said as he rushed into the room with a jar full of huge spiders.

"Ahh!" Beast boy screamed as he fell off the couch.

"Dude! You mean those were in the tower with us?" Cyborg questioned as he walked up to Robin with a closer look. Cyborg then felt something crawling up his back... and then felt it rest on his shoulder. He turned and looked, and found that it was a tarantula. Cyborg then let out the biggest scream in the world, and jumped up and down until the spider fell on the floor. It was then that they noticed that the spider was green. The spider then evolved into Beast boy...

"Ha ha ha!" You should have seen your face Cy...

"That was not funny Beast boy!" Cyborg yelled as he walked closer to bb.

"Uhh, just a practical joke?"

"Yeah, so is this..." Cyborg said as he gave Beast boy a weggie.

"Now we're even." Cyborg chuckled as he cracked his knuckles, and walked back over to Robin. At that moment, Starfire flew into the room.

"Friends! Come quickly! There are many tiny creatures in my room! They crawl around, and one chased me out! The have made a huge web over my door so that I can not access my room!"

"A web, Starfire?" Robin asked as he walked closer to her. "And, what is that on your—" he was cut off when the emergency light went off.

"The security in the tower is shut down... I can't get it to come back on." Cyborg said as he typed in the codes on the computer. At that moment, Raven flew in the room, and landed beside Beast boy.

"There are at least **fifty black widow spiders** in my room. As soon as I saw them, I came out to tell you."

"Looks like we need to have the titan tower sprayed." Robin replied as he looked at Cyborg.

"We're stuck in here with these spiders... If the security system does not activate again, we can't open the front door!" Cyborg said as he stood from the computer.

"If one of those bites us... then we will die... within at least one or two hours at the most." Raven said as she walked to the window. Beast boy followed and put his hand on her shoulder.

"That's why we all have to look out for each other." He said taking another step closer to Raven.

"The medical room is still available right?" Robin asked as he walked toward the computer.

"Yeah, right now it is... we have all the medications that we need for this situation." Cyborg replied.

At that moment, there was a roaring thunder, and a huge bolt of lightning hit the tower... The room then went dark. The only way that they could see was by the light of day, which was slowly getting darker.

"Oh no. Now the power's out." Raven said as she walked over to join the conversation... Beast boy followed.

"Ok, we have a big problem... The medications have to be refrigerated... and now the power is out... so now the medications will have no affect. If one of us gets bitten, we cannot get out... or live..." Cyborg said as he looked at Robin.

Robin sighed, and glanced over at Starfire, and his attention caught her arm. There was a whelk on her arm that looked huge, and ahuge puncture in her arm, which was swollen.

"Starfire... what is that on your arm?" Robin asked as he stared at a large bite mark. Before she could answer, Robin gasped... "You've been bitten..."

* * *

**Ok, I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter... If I see that people are not Reading and Submiting, I won't write any more chapters...Until Isee atleast 10 reviews, I will not write the next chapter. But, anyway, when I DO write the next chapter it will be longer...**

**Starbolt180**


	2. Trapped

**Ok, I know I said ten reviews, but the idea for this chapter popped up in my head... but next time I'm serious...lol... anyway, hope you enjoy... please R&S...**

**Starbolt180**

* * *

"What is this bite that you speak of Robin?" Starfire asked as she slowly started getting dizzy.

"Her arm is starting to swell." Raven said as she took a closer look at the bite.

"Here, I'll use my sonic cannon, and try to break the windows so that we can get out." Cyborg said as heran toward the large windows. The titans had noticed that it was getting dark, but did not notice the spiders forming strong webs over the outside of the tower.

"Am I not going to be ok?" Starfire asked as Robin picked her up and ran into the medical room. Beast boy quickly ran over to open the refrigerator, as Cyborg ran into the room.

"I can't break the windows! The webs are too powerful!"

They all just ignored Cyborg.

"Ok, the medicine is still cool!" Beast boy said frantically, as he threw the bottle to Robin.

"Star, drink this... quick!" Robin said as he quickly shoved the opening of the bottle into her mouth.

Starfire gave him a strange look.

"Robin, that was a terrible substance! Why do you make me drink this?"

"Star..." he though for a minute... the medicine would only clear up some of the poison in her body... he could not tell her what danger she was in. He could only tell her that she was going to be ok... that is, if they could escape the tower...

"Star... you're going to be fine." Robin replied with his eyes slowly starting to water.

"Raven... could I talk to you for a minute?" He asked pulling on her arm.

"Raven please help her." Robin said as he paced the hall back and forth.

"Robin, all that I can do is watch, just like the rest of the team."

"Can't we maybe cut her arm a little, just so you can use your telekinesis to suck the poison out?"

"Robin, that is too risky... besides, Starfire doesn't even know what's going on... she might think that we're trying to hurt her."

"God Raven... I can't stand this anymore." He said as he put his head in his hands. "I love her Raven! I don't want her to die!" tears started to stream down his face from under his mask. Raven looked back at the room with Starfire lying on the bed, and then looked back at Robin. She hesitated, but slowly put her arm on his shoulders. Robin then, without any hesitation flung his arms around her neck.

"Raven, you've been like a sister to me... please be like a sister to Star... and please help her to live... please." He said, still crying. Tears started to form in Raven's eyes... but she held back.

"Robin, I'll do my best to keep the poison out of her blood stream... It might hurt her, so you and the others will have to hold, or strap her down to the table."

"Thank you Raven." Robin said as he dropped his arms from her shoulders. From behind Raven, Robin noticed the floor. He quickly picked her up, and flung her over his shoulders as he ran to a nearby room. Throwing Raven on the floor, he quickly secured the doors shut, and stuffed towels in the cracks.

"What are you doing Robin?" She said while rubbing her head.

"Keeping us from getting bitten."

He looked outside one of the windows (in the door) and saw that spiders were making a web, and trapping them in the room.

"Oh God... Starfire." Robin said as he backed up against the wall, and slowly slid onto the floor.

"We have to warn Cyborg, and Beast boy before the spiders get to the medical room." She said as she took Robin's communicator from his belt.

"Cyborg!" She yelled into the communicator.

"Yeah! Where are ya'll?"

"Look, there's no time to explain... shut the—" Raven was cut off by Beast boy screaming, and then the communicator going dead.

"No..." Raven said as tears streamed down her cheeks. "No..."

* * *

**Ok, the next chapter is coming up soon. I will probably add three or four more chapters to the story before I end it... I was just letting you all know... anyway, if you read my stories, please read and submit, because it lets me know that people are reading them, and liking them... It encourages the author to write more stories when you review... Thanks for your support!**

**Starbolt180**


	3. Escape

**Ok, it took me a while to decide what was going to happen in this chapter, and I hope that it meets your satisfaction... anyway, please R&S when you read this... I think that you can review each chapter once... anyway, thanks for the support, and the next chapter will be out soon!**

**Starbolt180**

* * *

Cyborg grabbed Starfire, and backed up against the wall... Beast boy had turned into an elephant, and was trying to stomp the spiders. As soon as he had stomped all the spiders, he stuck his head out the door to see more coming. He quickly dead bolted the door shut, and put pillows at the bottom of the door thinking that the spiders could not come in.

"Dude!" Beast boy said panting for breath. "There are too many of these things!"

"I agree with you on that one." Cyborg said as he looked at Starfire. She looked pale, and lifeless, just lying in his arms.

"We have to get out of here... and soon... hey B, are there any spider webs over the window yet?"

"No! Thank God! Here, I'll hold Star while you shoot you're sonic cannon."

"No thanks dude... She'll knock you over..."

"Oh yeah..."

Cyborg then aimed his sonic cannon at the window, and shot... it blew the whole window out.

"This is the part where you come in B... turn into a pterodactyl and fly us to the hospital!" Cyborg yelled over the thunder.

"What about Raven and Robin? We can't just leave them here!"

"They're fine! Star's going to die if we don't get her to a hospital!"

"Ok!" Beast boy yelled as he picked Cyborg, and Starfire up, and flew towards the hospital...

* * *

Raven's tears were pouring more rapidly, and Robin was sitting with his arms crossed.

"They can't be dead,"Raven whimpered, "They just can't..."

"You aren't losing anybody you love." Robin said with his head in his hands.

"Robin, I love every person in that room... They might get on my nerves, but I still love them. I particularly loved one person in that room, and he's the only one I've ever loved besides Malchior."

"You don't know what love is Raven."

"I don't know what love is? Who do you think you are telling me that I don't know what love is? I've loved Beast boy since I fist met him... well maybe not since I first met him, but somewhere in there we developed a bond."

"You won't tell him how you feel. Why is that?"

"You know why I can't express my feelings Robin! You of all people should know that!" her whimpers turned into cries. Robin lifted his head, and raised a brow... she was crying like a baby. Robin stood and walked over to Raven. He grabbed her arm and pulled her up.

"Listen... I need you to be calm right now more than ever... We need to break that window, and get to the medical room... maybe the others still have a chance."

"Maybe... I'll try first... Azarath Metrion Zenthos!" She chanted as tiny cracks started to form in the glass. Then, she stopped... "Robin, I can't do anymore than that... Throw one of you're discs at it, and finish breaking it."  
At that moment, Robin grabbed Raven's shoulders, and pulled her next to him, and then threw the disc while both ducking under his cape, and one of Raven's force fields.

As they both looked at the window used to be, a bolt of lightning hit the ground in the distance, followed by a roar of thunder.

"We did it." Robin said as Raven picked him up, and they flew out of the window...

* * *

As Cyborg and Beast boy waited outside of the hospital room, the doctor finally came out to greet them. 

"Your little friend is going to be perfectly fine. We've already sucked half of the poison out, and she is already getting her color back."

"What color?" Beast boy asked raising a brow.

"Her skin color... it was pale." The doctor answered giving him a funny look.

"Oh, yeah... I knew that."

"Right." Cyborg replied rolling his eyes.

"You may go in and see her if you like... she keeps talking about a Robin... is this her pet bird?" The doctor asked leading them in.

"No, that's her pet boy." Cyborg answered with a chuckle.

* * *

As Raven flew to the outside of the medical room, they saw that the window was broken, and that the spiders had already consumed the room.

"Where are they?" Robin asked as he continued to hold on to Raven's arm.

"I'm going to go out on a limb here, and say that they've already escaped..."

"Here, let's try going to the hospital... maybe they're there."Robin said as they flew toward the city.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked that chapter... pretty surprising huh? Anyway Read and submit! Thanks!**

**Starbolt180**


	4. Bitten

**Ok this chapter is kinda short, but someone else does get bitten, so the story will be longer... please read and submit! Thanks! **

* * *

As Cyborg and Beast boy walked into the hospital room, they found a cheerful smile on Starfire's face. 

"Friends! You have come to see me!" There was a large bandage around her arm, and Beast boy walked up to the bed and bent over.

"Did you remember it biting you?" he asked with wide eyes.

"I do not remember much friend... please tell me why you ask these questions."

"I was just wondering... did it hurt?" he could not quit asking questions.

"Friend... lean down, and I will give you a description of what happened."

Beast boy gladly bent over, while Starfire whispered something to him... Cyborg noticed his face turn greener, and he quickly ran to the bathroom. "I believe that our friend will not ask any more questions." Starfire chuckled as Robin ran into the room... followed by a stressed out Raven. Robin quickly ran to the bed, and grabbed Starfire's shoulders, and bent down next to her.

"Are you ok? Did you get bitten again? Are you going to live?" Robin asked frantically.

"Friend, why would I die?" Starfire asked giving him a funny look.

"Never mind." Robin said as he slowly bent down and touched his lips to hers... her tongue explored his mouth as he felt a shiver run down his spine. A smile formed on Raven's face as she watched Robin kiss the girl he loved. Her smile slowly faded, as shock took over her face.

"Where's Beast boy?" She asked looking around the room. A door in the back of the room opened, and Beast boy walked out... Raven, without thinking ran to the other side of the room, and knocked him over, kissing him again and again.

"Ok, really not something I needed to witness." Cyborg said scratching the back of his neck.

"What about the spiders?" Robin asked as he pulled his lips away from Starfire's.

"I don't know, but we have to get them out somehow." Raven said sitting up... but Beast boy just pulled her back down.

"I believe that I have plan." Starfire said as the rest of the team joined them beside the bed...

* * *

As they walked around the outside of the tower, the team found that spider webs were coated all over the outside of the tower. As Cyborg pointed his sonic cannon at the front door, Robin had three explosive discs ready. Starfire was ready to throw starbolts, Raven was ready to put a force field around them, and Beast boy was watching. 

"Titans Now!" Robin yelled as they fired their weapons. Raven formed a force field around them all, and all they could see was smoke around them. When Raven finally lowered the force field, they saw a large army of spiders heading towards them.

"Titans go!" Robin yelled as they all charged.

As Beast boy evolved into an elephant, he stomped most of the spiders, while the others were blowing them up. There was a large group coming for Raven, as she put a force field up around her. She thought that she was safe, but a spider happened to be in the force field with her... It slowly crawled up her boot, and onto her leg. The only thing that the others heard was a scream...

* * *

**I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter, the next one will be out shortly... OH, and please r&submit if you want me to continue updating...**

**Starbolt180**


	5. Destroying the Source

**Ok this is my last chapter... so please read, and submit... and enjoy!**

* * *

As the force field from around Raven disappeared, she fell onto the ground... there were hundreds of spiders coming for her.

"Raven!" Robin shouted as he ran to her, and threw her over his shoulder.

"Robin, I was bitten... twice." She whispered as her consciousness slowly drifted away. As Beast boy flew towards Robin, he grabbed Raven from Robin's grip, and flew out the window. Robin guessed that he flew to the hospital. As Starfire continued to shoot starbolts at the spiders, three blew up with each hit.

"Where are these vile creatures coming from?"

"That way!" Robin answered her as he ran the way that they were coming from. As he ran into the lab, he found a large creature... it was a human... no, it was a man... it had a spider head, and a man's body. The creature was hooked up to wires and spiders were forming from the ends of them... that was how the titan tower was being plagued with spiders... Fang caused this mess... From behind, Robin kicked Fang in the back, and yanked the wires out of his skin, causing blood to pour everywhere.

"What do you think you're doing?" Robin asked as he took out a knife and held it to Fang's spider head.

"I'm getting you back for sending me, and Kitten to jail... so I thought I'd send you and your friends to meet their maker." He chuckled.

"Sorry, I guess you'll have to go first." Robin said as he started cutting Fang's head off. Blood spewed all over Robin, but he didn't care... Robin stood, and glanced behind him... spiders... everywhere. As soon as Fang's body quit jerking, it lay lifeless on the floor... At that moment, all of the spiders blew into tiny bits, and pieces. Starfire and Cyborg then ran into the room.

"We are victorious, yes?" Starfire asked as she clapped her hands.

"Not yet... Cyborg, get the T-car, we have to go to the hospital and check on Raven!" Robin said as he fled the room.

* * *

Beast boy sat in a chair next to Raven's hospital bed, and held her hand. She had been bitten... twice... one on the leg, and the other on her neck. Outside, it then started to rain, as Beast boy glanced at Raven's heart monitor... it had gone dead...

"No..." he cried... "Why is this happening?" He yelled as he dropped to his knees... "I love her! She can't be gone!" tears were drenching his uniform as he rolled around on the floor.

"Of course I'm not gone... Where else would I be?" a familiar voice asked in a chuckle. Only then did Beast boy notice that the power had gone out... "RAVEN! YOU'RE ALIVE!" he screamed with joy as he clutched her shoulders and hugged her with joy, and love. All kind of emotions were rushing through his head...

"Ok Beast boy... you're strangling me!" She said in a playful whisper.

Beast boy grasped the back of her neck in his hand, and closed his mouth over hers... this kiss was like no other that he had felt in his life... it was incredible, it was the first time that he had ever felt this much passion for a woman... Though Raven had never kissed anybody else in her life, she knew that Beast boy's kiss was the most wonderful sensation to ever take over her body. She couldn't control her emotions anymore... pictures on the walls began to fall, and the lights began to flicker, the windows flew open, pouring rain all over them... but they did not care, as long as they were in each other's arms, nothing could separate them. Raven felt a long moan escape from her throat, and Beast boy pulled back for air, and then clamped his mouth back over hers. It was then, that Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg ran into the room... A smile cracked on Robin's face, as he turned and shoed the others out the door.

"Raven is just fine... just fine..." Robin said with a chuckle...

* * *

The next few weeks the titans worked on cleaning up the entire mess of spider guts. Cyborg and Raven repaired the broken windows, while Beast boy made rounds in the tower spraying insect killer everywhere. Robin and Starfire were replacing all of the medicines, when they looked into each other's eyes.

"Starfire... I am so thankful that you are alive."

"Robin, I am just glad that you did not have to experience the pain of the bite."

"I love—" Starfire cut him off as she traced his lips with her fingers,then slowly replaced them with her lips. Her hands explored his chest, as he slid his hand down her waist, and past her thigh. She looked up into his masked eyes. She reached up, and Robin quickly pulled back, but then resisted as she started to pull his mask off. The trouble light then began to flash, and she took her hands away from his face.

"I shall leave your eyes a mystery Robin." She said as she slowly turned to go to the main room. He grabbed her hand, as they both fled into the main room with the others.

* * *

**Ok... that was my last chapter, so I hope that you enjoyed it... ok, here is the description for my next story!**

**Left Behind:**

**Starfire feels like she is being left behind, and does not fit in. When she gets an offer from another group of teen heros, will she decide to join them? And what will Robin say? Will he finally tell her that he loves her... or will she leave him, and the team behind? Rob&Star BB&Rae CY&Bumble bee**


End file.
